To Trust
by Muffinizer
Summary: [One Shot] It’ll be a while ‘til you get your trust back, but hey, I’ll be there to catch you forever. [Friends!GuyLuke.] [Slight spoilers for those who haven't reached Akzeriuth yet.]


_To Trust_

**So glad that the **_**Tales of the Abyss**_** section opened; now I can get writing!**

**Anyway, forget me and the little happy dance I'm doing right now. Everyone (who has gotten up to the part or has beaten the game) should know the whole thing…**

**Okay wait, lemme pause. If you came here and haven't even gotten past Yulia City, get outta here. **

**So anyway, the thing about Luke and people not trusting him after Akzeriuth, you all know that. I drew this comic thing based on it, how everyone ditched Luke, but Guy went back and all. And well, I decided to write a one shot based on my drawing. My drawing's crappy, by the way.**

**And so… let me conclude with one thing: this is **_**not**_** a GuyLuke story. It is only a friendly GuyLuke thing. All right? Very good. **

**Disclaimer: **_**Tales of the Abyss**_** and its characters belong to Namco, Kosuke Fujishima; all that stuff I normally mutter under my breath when I stare at Guy. –Sigh- **

**Summary: It'll be a while 'til you get your trust back, but hey, I'll be there to catch you forever.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Never had Luke felt so embarrassed and alone once he had reunited with the former members of his party after the incident in Akzeriuth, after they had left them in Yulia City. He felt a gaping hole in his stomach growing, gnawing at his insides step after step. Simply put, he wrote in his journal the night before, he just wanted to throw himself off the edge of the world and sink into the Qliphoth.

Yet no matter how much they hated him, despised him after his ridiculous decision that led hundreds to their own demise, everyone who walked beside him, looking away from the redheaded replica, would not allow him to do so. All Luke could do was to sigh in great defeat.

The path outside Aramis Spring back to Daath, Luke had noted as he stepped over crumbling rocks the size of his fist scattered all over the unpaved path, was treacherous, with monsters teeming and watching your back every second.

Now Luke had the urge to jump into the sea and hope his body would never be found, the body of Duke Fabre's so-called son.

His eyes had left the path beneath his feet and up to the brightening sky as the east hill of Daath had slowly dawned over the horizon. Said redhead sighed, ignoring the chattering of Anise and Mieu, while their trek to where Ion was continued.

That is, until he felt one of his feet bump into a miniature bolder rock.

"Crap!"

In a second he felt his whole upper body slowly fall straight into the ground.

Guy, curious of what was going on behind him, glanced over his shoulder and immediately froze when he saw Luke's arms flailing in the air as he stumbled over his feet, on the verge of falling flat on his face. He shot his arm out as quickly as he could, catching the nervous redhead before someone ended up with a skull-splitting crack on their head.

"Whoa, watch it, Luke!"

Luke looked up frantically at the one who caught him, but the breath he had held in escaped his lips the moment he saw his blond friend beaming down at him. For some reason, the redhead found himself at ease whenever he was around Guy.

His eyes began tearing as he realized that Guy might have been his only friend after the incident and let his head hung down in depression. Guy's hand rested on his shoulder soothingly, the weight of his gloved hand almost zero on the frailer-than-usual shoulders.

"You okay? Gotta watch out when you're walking around here."

All Luke did was pick up his head hesitantly and flash him a strained smile, trying to hide the tears that were threateningly ready to cascade down his cheeks. But, being the sharp swordsman he was, Guy spotted the swelling teardrops that were clutching onto Luke's eyelashes desperately; with a 'Pff', he laughed.

"If you wanna cry, I'm sure Jade would keep a shoulder open for ya," Guy joked, punching him in the shoulder playfully; Luke almost fell down on his backside.

Jade shot Guy such a look, a look that read 'You crack anymore jokes and you'll be my next experiment. After you die.' And so, the blond shut up.

He held out his hand again, dangling it in front of Luke's face; said redhead stared at him confusingly, letting it register in his muddled head, before once again realization dawned upon him and he smiled giddily.

A hand clasped itself around the other, pulling the whole weight up back on its feet. Luke grinned whole-heartedly, unusual warmth fleeting in his heart, quickly leaving once they continued onward.

"You'll just have to trust me until you can fully regain it. So don't worry," Guy smiled at the replica, only happiness and genuine radiating from the smile, "I'll never leave your side until then."

His grasp on Luke's hand tightened, and then together, side by side, they made their way to Daath, with everyone else before them.

_Luke has gained the title 'Trusting Friend'_

_Guy has gained the title 'Trusted Friend'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rushed. Blah. Again, it's only friendly GuyLuke. Nothing more.**

… **Though, even if I said that shounen-ai pairings in **_**Tales of the Abyss**_** are a bit bizarre (and you're getting this from a BL loving fanatic) I guess GuyLuke is pretty… fun to write… Too bad I think Guy should just go by himself, or get over his fear of women. Or just hook up with another guy or something. I personally like LukeTear. … Even if it's not that great. It's like KeelMeredy… D:**

**Drop a review?**

**Man, I feel bad! I just added a crappy story into a wonderful archive! –Kicks self-**

**Oh yeah, practically the last part (before the very ending) with Jade and stuff was just made up on the spot. … Not that you actually care.**

**-Muffinizer coochie, coochie, nibble…**


End file.
